Bleusaille au Ministère
by Zephineange
Summary: L'arrivée de nouveaux aurors au Ministère est toujours pour les anciens l'occasion de s'amuser un peu. Aux dépends de certaines autres personnes... En Avent toutes ! (partie XXIII)


**Bleusaille au Ministère**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Me voilà avec mon Drarry ! Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, alors que c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de ce calendrier de l'Avent, c'est celui que j'ai écrit en dernier. XD Il est assez spécial, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle elle voulait que Harry et Draco finissent ensemble, j'en suis sûre. XD

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et à Aelis, qui me permettent de poster cet OS ce soir grâce à leur relecture éclair super efficace. ^^

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey les gars ! Vous savez quel jour on est ? s'exclama un homme brun en entrant d'un pas vif dans le bureau de permanence des aurors qui se trouvait au Ministère.

- Bah lundi pourquoi ? répondit, un peu perplexe, un petit homme avec une tasse de café dans la main.

- T'as déjà envie de repartir en week-end Ray ? ironisa un troisième qui s'était assis en mettant les pieds sur son bureau.

- Mais non bande de crétins ! répliqua le-dit Ray en levant les yeux au ciel. On est le dix-sept mai, ce qui veut dire...

- C'est l'arrivée des bleus ! crièrent en cœur plusieurs voix excitées.

- Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna l'homme au café.

- Comment ça déjà ? C'est pas trop tôt oui ! Je commençais à désespérer, on va enfin pouvoir rigoler ! reprit l'autre.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes... grommela un blond aux mèches emmêlées.

- Roh ça va Roger, tu vas pas faire ta tête de Scroutt ! C'est pas parce que tu faisais partie de la bleusaille il y a quelques mois que tu ne peux pas profiter du spectacle maintenant.

- Contrairement à vous, il me reste assez d'humanité pour plaindre les pauvres gars qui vont débarquer dans la jungle.

- La jungle, la jungle, faut peut-être pas exagérer quand même, temporisa Ray, ce à quoi un simple haussement de sourcil pour le moins dubitatif répondit.

- Combien sont-ils au fait ? demanda une jeune femme rousse, la seule présente dans la pièce.

- Laisse-moi voir, dit Ray en consultant ses fiches. Il y a deux hommes, Michael Simons et Ludovic Garman, et une femme, Helena Addams. Avec un peu de chance tu ne seras bientôt plus la seule femme du service Miranda, conclut-il en souriant.

- Estimez-vous heureux que je sois restée ici alors qu'on me proposait de passer à la criminelle, se contenta de répondre celle-ci. Ils arrivent quand ?

- Après le déjeuner, le temps que George leur fasse visiter le Ministère. Après ils seront à nous ! s'exclama-t-il sous les rires de ses collègues.

- Vingt-deux ! V'là Potter ! cria un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en entrant brusquement.

- Tout le monde à son bureau ! ordonna Ray en voyant les aurors s'activer.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança de son habituel air enjoué le récemment nommé chef des aurors, Harry Potter, en poussant la porte. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on a du pain sur la planche ! »

Les aurors poussèrent un petit soupir en se disant qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moment pour discuter de la manière de bizuter les nouveaux arrivants. Même s'ils avaient déjà quelques idées...

o0o

Pendant toute leur scolarité, Michael, Ludovic et Helena avaient rêvé de ce moment. Ce moment où ils pousseraient la porte du bureau central des aurors au Ministère, celui qui gérait les affaires les plus importantes. Étant arrivés les premiers au concours qui clôturait leurs années d'études, ils avaient eu la chance d'y être affectés directement sans avoir à passer par des bureaux subalternes et à gravir peu à peu les échelons. Leur dur travail avait fini par payer.

Le matin, on leur avait fait visiter les différents bureaux avec lesquels ils allaient être en contact au fil des jours, et après le déjeuner, enfin, on les avait emmenés dans le sacro-saint lieu. Dire qu'ils étaient excités aurait été un euphémisme. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils furent accueillis avec chaleur, serrèrent la main de tout le monde et toute la tension qu'ils avaient ressentie à l'idée d'être traités comme des moins que rien juste parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux disparut.

Ils ne virent pas les regards calculateurs et amusés qu'échangèrent certains aurors sur leur passage.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de personnes dans le bureau, et les quatre nouveaux. Ceux-ci, soucieux de se faire bien voir dans les premiers jours, avaient tenu à rester tard, malgré les protestations de Ludovic qui s'en serait bien passé. Dans un coin, les trois aurors restants discutaient à voix basse, et semblaient préoccupés.

L'air de rien, les trois compères s'approchèrent pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« ...reste persuadé que ça va mal finir cette histoire, dit un auror brun, visiblement nerveux.

- Ça dure comme ça depuis des mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça dégénèrerait maintenant, répondit un autre plus calme en haussant les épaules.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, comme la tension s'accumule, à mon avis ça va pas tarder à péter, soutint le brun, sûr de lui.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Ray, continua le dernier, un roux appuyé nonchalamment sur une table, c'est pas sain leur histoire, ils devraient pas mêler privé et professionnel comme ça.

- Il paraît que ça remonte à Poudlard, dit le deuxième, ça fait quand même un bail, on peut pas s'attendre à ce que ça se résolve du jour au lendemain, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça exploserait maintenant plutôt qu'à un autre moment.

- Je confirme, j'y étais, ajouta le roux.

- Et pourquoi on demanderait pas aux trois bleus qui se croient discrets ce qu'ils en pensent ? » demanda le brun, Ray, en se tournant vers les apprentis espions.

Ceux-ci eurent un petit sourire gêné et s'approchèrent des trois aurors pour se joindre à la conversation.

« Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes ? ironisa le brun en leur lançant un regard amusé.

- Dans un grand bureau sans cloisons ça me semble difficile, rétorqua Helena sans réfléchir, faisant soupirer ses camarades qui connaissaient sa langue trop bien pendue.

- Et ça se croit malin en plus, ricana le roux. Mais en même temps, on n'en attendrait pas moins de gens dont le boulot est de mettre le nez partout pas vrai ? dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis Ron au fait, Ron Weasley, je suis pas sûr d'avoir pu vous dire bonjour tout à l'heure. »

Les trois nouveaux ouvrirent des yeux ébahis et s'empressèrent de tendre la main à une des légende vivantes qui constituaient la brigade. En tant que membre de l'illustre Trio d'Or et combattant de la Seconde Guerre, le nom de Ron Weasley était connu partout. Et même si sa carrière avait été moins fulgurante que celle d'Harry Potter, elle n'en restait pas moins brillante et il était un modèle pour tous leurs camarades, le rencontrer en personne était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Et donc ? Reprit Ray en revenant à la conversation initiale. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- On en pense quoi de quoi ? dit Michael, tout aussi perplexe que ses camarades.

- Bah de la guerre que se livrent Malfoy et Potter pardi ! s'exclama le brun. Ce dont on parlait, vous n'étiez pas en train de nous écouter ?

- Nous n'avions pas entendu le début, précisa Ludovic.

- Potter, vous voulez dire le directeur du service ? demanda Helena. Et Malfoy, c'est pas le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

- Eh bien, siffla Ron, je vois qu'il y'en a une qui a potassé, ça me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un... Mais oui, c'est bien ça, confirma-t-il. Malfoy était dans notre promo à Poudlard, à Harry et à moi, il nous détestait cordialement et on le lui rendait bien. Harry et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre à l'époque. Il n'a pas choisi le bon camp pendant la guerre, mais en bon Serpentard il a réussi à retourner sa veste à la dernière minute et aujourd'hui, son poste est encore plus important que le nôtre, conclut-il en riant légèrement.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec ce dont vous parliez ? s'étonna Michael. Ils ne continuent pas à se battre maintenant si ?

- Le problème justement, c'est qu'ils continuent, expliqua Andrew, l'auror qui n'était pas de l'avis de ses collègues. Quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs, ils saisissent leur baguette au cas où l'autre ferait quelque chose et l'air est tellement saturé de magie statique que ça devient presque impossible de respirer.

- Sans parler des insultes fleuries qu'ils échangent, ajouta Ray, et des poings qui volent de temps à autre. Heureusement qu'ils ont de bons réflexes.

- Ils s'envoient des lettres piégées constamment et plus d'une fois, Harry a menacé d'aller le voir dans son bureau pour lui faire son affaire, intervint Ron. Même moi ça commence à m'inquiéter, pourtant j'ai l'habitude depuis tout ce temps !

- Mais...personne ne peut rien faire pour les arrêter ? demanda Helena, complètement abasourdie.

- Potter est notre chef, dit Andrew, et Malfoy ne reçoit ses ordres que du Ministre en personne donc non, on ne peut rien faire. En plus, techniquement ils ne font de mal à personne, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de déposer une plainte.

- C'est sûr que la seule chose qu'ils risquent de faire, c'est de s'entretuer, c'est une vraie bagatelle, ironisa Ray.

- J'en ai parlé à Harry, en ami, mais il m'a dit que c'était une affaire personnelle entre lui et Malfoy et que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Du coup j'ai pas tellement insisté mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Avant ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose leur histoire, maintenant ça m'inquiète.

- Le problème, reprit Ray, c'est que ces derniers temps, ça semble s'aggraver. Et j'ai peur que ça ne finisse vraiment par dégénérer cette fois.

- Mais vous paniquez pour rien... tempéra Andrew. Je suis sûr que rien ne va changer, faut pas vous mettre dans cet état.

- Et nous on est sûrs du contraire ! s'énerva Ray. Le truc, ajouta-t-il pensif, c'est qu'il faudrait les surveiller quand ils sont tout seuls, pour que l'un n'aille pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre. Mais tout le monde nous connaît au Ministère, ça ne sera pas évident de les suivre l'air de rien...

- D'autant plus qu'eux-mêmes doivent se méfier de nous. Ils ne sont pas idiots », renchérit Ron.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Tous semblaient réfléchir à la situation, enfin, la moitié faisait semblant, et l'autre réfléchissait vraiment. Puis, Helena prit la parole :

« Et si on le faisait nous ? dit-elle devant le regard perplexe des autres. Je veux dire, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui on est. Le chef ne nous a vus qu'une fois aujourd'hui et nous n'avons jamais croisé monsieur Malfoy, ça n'attirera pas l'attention. On peut dire qu'on est des stagiaires quelconques, et si on se fait pincer, on prétextera qu'on s'est perdus.

- Ça pourrait marcher, dit Ron en regardant ses collègues. Mais on s'en voudrait de vous faire subir ça, c'est pas franchement agréable.

- Si ça peut éviter des accidents et sauver notre chef, y'a pas de problème ! s'exclama Michael, le Gryffondor de service.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas là, à partir de demain, vous êtes affectés à la surveillance rapprochée de Harry et de Malfoy ! dit Ray gaiement.

- Merci beaucoup, ça va me rassurer de savoir que vous êtes là, vous n'avez pas été embauchés pour rien », ajouta Ron avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

Les trois nouveaux se rengorgèrent légèrement, avant de prendre congé des trois plus âgés pour se préparer psychologiquement aux journées qui allaient suivre, qui ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos.

Dans le bureau, les autres laissèrent enfin échapper leur rire, et Ron hoqueta :

« C'est moi où chaque année ça devient plus facile ?

- Ça doit être notre jeu d'acteur, je crois qu'on s'améliore, répondit Andrew sur le même ton.

- Les pauvres Harry et Draco quand même, continua Ron, je me demande si au final c'est pas plus eux que les nouveaux qui se font avoir.

- Pas que ça les dérange vraiment je pense, ajouta Ray, les connaissant, ça doit même être le contraire. »

Et ils repartirent de plus belle.

o0o

Le lendemain, Michael, Helena et Ludovic, munis d'un plan du Ministère, se postèrent à des endroits stratégiques afin d'exercer au mieux leur surveillance.

Au cours de la journée, ils eurent l'occasion d'assister à une altercation entre Potter et Malfoy, et de se rendre compte effectivement à quel point la situation était grave. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu d'un couloir, obligeant tout le monde à faire un grand détour pour les éviter, et ils avaient échangé des insultes avec une telle passion qu'ils avaient cru qu'ils allaient devoir intervenir plus vite que prévu. Mais après s'être observés droit dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, leur magie crépitant autour d'eux, presque visible, ils s'étaient dépassés en se donnant un coup d'épaule et avaient continué leur chemin.

Et les trois espions avaient pu de nouveau respirer.

Les jours suivants avaient été assez calmes, si ce n'était une fois où Harry était entré d'un pas vif dans le bureau de Malfoy. Helena et Ludovic, de garde dans le secteur, avaient échangé des regards paniqués, mais leur chef était ressorti à peine deux minutes plus tard, apparemment indemne, et ils avaient classé l'incident sans suite.

Et une autre fois celui-ci, qui avait visiblement remarqué qu'il était suivi, vint en personne leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le surveiller comme ça et que personne n'allait tuer personne. Ce qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à croire en voyant les traces de main très nettes sur son cou et le bleu sur la joue de Malfoy un peu plus tard.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, le Trio d'Argent, comme ils s'étaient surnommés, commençait à se demander si les inquiétudes des aurors étaient vraiment fondées. Après tout, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire n'était arrivé, et ils commençaient à en avoir assez de faire le pied de grue toute la journée. Michael re-motivait ses troupes régulièrement en insistant sur le fait que les autres, que Ron Weasley par Merlin, comptaient sur eux, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire faux bond. Les autres grommelaient mais retournaient tout de même à leur poste.

Le mardi de la semaine qui suivit leur arrivée au Ministère, leur attente fut enfin récompensée. La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, mais à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que la quasi-totalité des sorciers étaient à la cafétéria et que Ludovic s'était dévoué pour aller chercher des sandwichs, Michael vit Malfoy sortir de son bureau d'un air conspirateur et résolu. Il le suivit discrètement et réalisa rapidement quelle était sa destination : le bureau du chef des aurors. Il envoya une note à Helena, de garde là-bas et entraîna par le bras Ludovic, chargé de sandwichs, qui venait de revenir.

Une fois arrivé au bureau, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Michael et Ludovic se plaquèrent contre le mur, et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les membres du Trio d'Argent se rejoignirent juste en face, derrière une plante verte, et se concertèrent, inquiets :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on entre ? demanda Michael.

- Si on entre maintenant, on n'aura vraiment rien à faire là, répondit Helena en fronçant les sourcils. En plus, ils n'ont pas mis de sort de silence sur la porte, ajouta-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette après avoir jeté un sort de détection, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir entendre ce qui se passe et rentrer au moment où ça dégénère vraiment.

- Si jamais ça dégénère, rétorqua Ludovic, la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de sandwich au thon.

- Ludovic ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de manger ? le réprimanda Michael.

- Si on doit entrer là-dedans et séparer le Sauveur du monde sorcier de l'héritier Malfoy, soit deux sorciers d'une puissance assez importante, je préfère y aller le ventre plein, ça pourrait être mon dernier repas tu vois... »

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. À ce moment, un énorme bruit de chute résonna dans le bureau, suivi d'éclats de voix :

« Putain Malfoy ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Je te rappelle que je suis censé travailler sur cette table ! s'exclama une voix irritée.

- Ça c'était pour le vase que tu as cassé lors de ton passage éclair de la dernière fois, répondit une voix sardonique.

- C'était un vase ! Tu viens de casser à peu près cinq artefacts de magie noire de valeur là !

- Tu devrais mieux de ranger ton bureau, tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit ici ça dégénère...

- Peut-être qu'on devrait éviter de se voir ici justement, et faire nos affaires dans un endroit plus tranquille. Comme ça on pourrait vraiment en finir au lieu de se faire déranger par n'importe qui. J'étais hors de moi quand Ron a débarqué la dernière fois...

- Serait-ce de la frustration que je sens dans ta voix ? T'en fais pas, j'ai vérifié, tout le monde est allé déjeuner, on risque pas d'être dérangés... »

À l'extérieur, les trois espions échangeaient des regards inquiets. Ron et Ray avaient raison, ces deux là n'allaient vraiment pas bien dans leur tête, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se tuer sans être dérangés par Morgane ! Un autre choc se fit entendre, suivi cette fois d'un grognement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? s'exclama le chef des aurors.

- Ce serait dommage de te tuer maintenant tu ne trouves pas ? »

Nouveaux regards, mais cette fois horrifiés. Malfoy voulait le torturer ? Mais c'était encore pire ! Tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement, prêts à défoncer la porte. Tous sauf Helena, qui fronçait les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire... Un nouveau choc et un cri vite étouffé résonnèrent dans le bureau, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, frappée par la réalisation.

Elle voulut arrêter ses camarades, mais Michael, dans un élan tout à fait chevaleresque, avait déjà défoncé la porte, baguette en avant.

« Malfoy ! Vous êtes en état d'arres... »

Il s'interrompit rapidement, en voyant dans quelle scène il avait débarqué, et Ludovic s'arrêta sur le seuil, frappé de stupeur. Helena quant à elle avait mis sa tête entre les mains, si seulement elle avait compris plus tôt...

Dans le bureau, et même sur le bureau, le chef des aurors et le directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale étaient visiblement en train de s'atteler à un type de corps à corps que l'on aurait difficilement pu qualifier de mortel. Quoique ça dépendait du point de vue en fait. Tout ce qui était auparavant sur la table avait été renversé par terre, et celle-ci était désormais occupée par un brun qui y était étendu de tout son long, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise déboutonnée. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ou plutôt être explosée, le blond, qui avait lui gardé presque toutes ses affaires, avait fait un bond en arrière et avait sorti sa baguette.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous s'observaient sans oser bouger. Le brun avait rougi et ramassé à la hâte de quoi se couvrir, mais sinon on aurait pu entendre un Nargole voler dans la pièce. Helena avait toujours sa tête dans les mains et se maudissait de n'avoir pas vu les signes auparavant.

Soudain, une série de flashs illumina la pièce et un rire sonore se fit entendre. Le brun et le blond semblèrent alors sortir de leur ahurissement, et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de crier d'une même voix :

« Ron !

- Weasley ! »

Poussant sans ménagement le Trio d'Argent, les deux hommes, pour l'un la chemise encore déboutonnée, se lancèrent à la poursuite de celui qui était sans nul doute à l'origine de cette farce de mauvais goût.

o0o

Plus tard, les trois nouveaux se verraient expliquer que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient en fait en couple depuis près de cinq ans, mais qu'ils continuaient de faire semblant de se détester d'une part pour éviter de se faire harceler par la presse, et d'autre part parce qu'ils semblaient aimer ça. Oui, ils étaient un peu bizarres.

Plus tard, ils apprendraient que tout le monde ou presque était au courant chez les aurors, après tout c'était un peu leur boulot que de savoir ce qui se passait, mais que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et que par conséquent c'était devenu une sorte de tradition de mêler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les amants au bizutage des nouveaux aurors. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin.

Plus tard, le Trio d'Argent irait s'expliquer et s'excuser auprès des deux hommes, qui s'excuseraient à leur tour d'avoir oublié les sorts essentiels de protection dans leur...empressement. Et les aurors s'excuseraient aussi parce que bon, quand même, c'était pas sympa d'avoir fait ça aux nouveaux. Même s'ils recommenceraient sans doute l'année d'après.

Plus tard, Ron rendrait sous la menace les photos qu'ils avaient prises Merlin savait comment, non sans en garder une copie dans son album personnel, consacré aux tours qu'il jouait à tout le monde.

Plus tard, l'histoire deviendrait un objet de rigolade pour tous, même pour les intéressés.

Mais pour l'instant, Ron Weasley courait pour sa vie, le sourire à la bouche et le rire au ventre.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! ^^

À demain pour le dernier OS de ce calendrier...


End file.
